endwarfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:John Pan/M208 Persian
M208 Persian A thousand nations of the Persian empire will descend upon you. Our arrows will blot out the sun! -Persian messenger, 300 High-tech 155mm self-propelled howitzer with impeccable accuracy and extraordinary range. And it can fire fast enough to blot out the sun. Crew Composition *Driver *Commander/ Gunner All occupants sit in AMAP-MPS blast-protected seats to absorb the shock energy of a blast. Sensory The M208 Persian gets a computerized indirect sight, complete with GPS assistance. The driver, located independently of the main compartment, gets day/night cameras in addition to the standard bulletproof-glass peepholes. A GPS Blue-force-tracker is standard. Upgrades None. Armament Rheinmetall L/52 155mm Howitzer Previously mounted on the PzH2000 self-propelled howitzer, the Rheinmetall L/52 155mm Howitzer, built in the USA, Great Britain, and France (under slightly different names), is the main armament of the Persian. It is fitted with a two-part hydraulic autoloader, which allows the complete removal of the loader's job, thanks to two systems putting in the shell and the charge on its own. The howitzer has the capability to launch 15 rounds a minute. It can chose from High Explosive Proximity Fragmentation or SMArt-155 anti-armor submunitions for its Extended-Range Base Bleed shells, which can be fired past 50km. The entire weapon system is encased in its own unmanned turret. Upgrades Excalibur The next generation of guided shells, the Excalibur-155 has a tandem GPS and laser seeker guidance suite. Although the explosive (or anti-armor submunition) warhead is downsized, the shell can accurately (3m margin if using GPS, 0.5m margin if using laser guidance) strike a target over 50 kilometers away. RAP Strap a slow-burning rocket motor (plus pop-out stabilizers) to the rear of each shell, boosting range and maintaining the same level of accuracy for an extra 40km. Shells coming from nearly 100 kilometers away is normally very unexpected. Protection Fitted with AMAP armor, the M208, just like the rest of its chassis-family, has excellent protection from enemy projectiles. The base vehicle has 14.5mm AP-I resistant armor. Shape charge weapons are blocked by AMAP-P on the front and side, anti-tank cluster munitions can be negated via AMAP-R modules on the turret's roof, and anti-tank mines are blunted by the AMAP-M on the belly. Last but not least, it has an AMAP-ADS array to blows up guided missiles. The crew compartment gets AMAP-L to reduce the brunt of any penetrating projectiles. Upgrades None. Mobility The M208 is powered by a 12.0-liter Direct-Injected twin-turbocharged diesel V8, mated to an electric generator. Pumping out 800 horsepower, the M208 transfers the power to four 200-hp hub motors in each of the drive sprockets, moving the 30-ton SPH at 60 kilometers per hour on paved roads, and, thanks to its torsion bar suspension, 40 kmph on rough terrain. The vehicle has IR-opaque material lining the engine block, and its exhaust is both muffled and cooled. Upgrades None.M208 Persian A thousand nations of the Persian empire will descend upon you. Our arrows will blot out the sun! -Persian messenger, 300 High-tech 155mm self-propelled howitzer with impeccable accuracy and extraordinary range. And it can fire fast enough to blot out the sun. Crew Composition *Driver *Commander/ Gunner All occupants sit in AMAP-MPS blast-protected seats to absorb the shock energy of a blast. Sensory The M208 Persian gets a computerized indirect sight, complete with GPS assistance. The driver, located independently of the main compartment, gets day/night cameras in addition to the standard bulletproof-glass peepholes. A GPS Blue-force-tracker is standard. Upgrades None. Armament Rheinmetall L/52 155mm Howitzer Previously mounted on the PzH2000 self-propelled howitzer, the Rheinmetall L/52 155mm Howitzer, built in the USA, Great Britain, and France (under slightly different names), is the main armament of the Persian. It is fitted with a two-part hydraulic autoloader, which allows the complete removal of the loader's job, thanks to two systems putting in the shell and the charge on its own. The howitzer has the capability to launch 15 rounds a minute. It can chose from High Explosive Proximity Fragmentation or SMArt-155 anti-armor submunitions for its Extended-Range Base Bleed shells, which can be fired past 50km. The entire weapon system is encased in its own unmanned turret. Upgrades Excalibur The next generation of guided shells, the Excalibur-155 has a tandem GPS and laser seeker guidance suite. Although the explosive (or anti-armor submunition) warhead is downsized, the shell can accurately (3m margin if using GPS, 0.5m margin if using laser guidance) strike a target over 50 kilometers away. RAP Strap a slow-burning rocket motor (plus pop-out stabilizers) to the rear of each shell, boosting range and maintaining the same level of accuracy for an extra 40km. Shells coming from nearly 100 kilometers away is normally very unexpected. Protection Fitted with AMAP armor, the M208, just like the rest of its chassis-family, has excellent protection from enemy projectiles. The base vehicle has 14.5mm AP-I resistant armor. Shape charge weapons are blocked by AMAP-P on the front and side, anti-tank cluster munitions can be negated via AMAP-R modules on the turret's roof, and anti-tank mines are blunted by the AMAP-M on the belly. Last but not least, it has an AMAP-ADS array to blows up guided missiles. The crew compartment gets AMAP-L to reduce the brunt of any penetrating projectiles. Upgrades None. Mobility The M208 is powered by a 12.0-liter Direct-Injected twin-turbocharged diesel V8, mated to an electric generator. Pumping out 800 horsepower, the M208 transfers the power to four 200-hp hub motors in each of the drive sprockets, moving the 30-ton SPH at 60 kilometers per hour on paved roads, and, thanks to its torsion bar suspension, 40 kmph on rough terrain. The vehicle has IR-opaque material lining the engine block, and its exhaust is both muffled and cooled. Upgrades None. Category:Blog posts